Brad
Bradley Carbunkle (voiced by Chad Doreck) is Jenny's best friend and next-door neighbor. He's usually seen as outgoing and adventurous, and is the first actual friend Jenny ever made. Although he usually tends to cause more trouble than he prevents, he means well and tries to help Jenny in any way he can. Brad and Jenny met in the pilot "It Came From Next Door." He`s pretty annoying but cool in Jenny`s opinion. But they get mad at each other a lot. especially when Jenny was having mood swings. Brad likes to think of himself as a "ladies' man", but he's almost anything but that, as seen when the local girls reject all his pick-up lines and it is rare for a girl to like him, but in more episodes, he begins to like Melody. Little Brother Brad's little brother ,Tucker Cornelius Carbunkle (voiced by Audrey Wasilewski), is usually tagging along with his brother and Jenny, though his aptitude for adventure is significantly less than Brad's. This can be chalked up to his many childish fears, among them the dark and giant wheels. In spite of all his fears, after adventures or life threatening experiences, he will often shout "That was awesome!" and talk about what happened. Despite initial fears of Jenny, Tuck has since warmed up to her as a friend. Tuck has proven to be more clever than he looks on several occasions, often sweet-talking Jenny and others into doing favors. Appearance Brad is a human adolescent male with apricot-colored skin, spiky red hair, and dark-colored eyes. He usually wears a white dress shirt with a black vest over it, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. Personality Despite being a Human, Brad Carbuckle contains a real Adventurous Personality, even if it means getting into trouble by stealing a Flying Saucer, or accidentally ruining Jenny's fights. It is shown in some of the seasons that Brad would show a slight bit of jealousy on Jenny who would never allow him to fight along side her even if he tried, It is stated that this was either because Jenny is over protective and doesn't want him to get hurt, or just to get him out of her way, the situation is unknown. He also can resists of an annoyed side towards his brother Tucker, due to his lack of adventure and cowardliness, but it is stated that Brad still loves and respects Tucker no matter how much of a coward he is. Although acquiring an Adventurous side, Brad can also have a soft side, by giving advice to certain people, such as Jenny, Tucker, or even Sheldon for that matter. He would often call himself a ladies’ man. It is shown throughout the series that no girl has shown romantic feeling for Brad except Melody Locust, Carol the Winning Cockroach, and Tammy of the Space Biker Gang. Adventures Side Brad is known to be very adventurous, and likes to follow around on Jenny's crime-fighting businesses. He does not like to sit on the sidelines, and Unlicensed Flying Object shows that he is very stubborn against staying safe when he is told to not interfere with anything dangerous, due to this major problem he would often make life even more difficult for Jenny. She would have to not only defeat her villains but save Brad as well, This was shown when Jenny was fighting on top of a volcano when Brad kept on interfering, and the Villains got away. Brad joined Sky Way Patrol only to find out that he has to do nothing but fill in paper work. Brad is also a bit slow and can be exceedingly annoying to Jenny. LOVE INTRESTS: Tammy, Melody Enemies: Cluster Category:Characters Category:Males